Talk:Guild Lord (services)
Grouped or Not? Can we have clarity on the grouping of merchants/services? In the top half of the topic it says traders are grouped yet in the bottom half it says not grouped. It's confusing to PvE without Guild Halls like myself. Thanks. Joseph C 05:03, 7 November 2006 (CST) :At least in the case of the Warrior's Isle, these services are not grouped. It may or may not be different with other halls. I've removed the top-most statement, as I believe the other statement to be most accurate. --Zampani 15:02, 7 November 2006 (CST) Bias The recommendation is an opinion, not fact, and should be omitted from this article. I'm pretty sure the average user can decide for themselves if the skill trainer is indeed worthwhile. --Draygo Korvan 14:20, 28 April 2006 (CDT) : Fair enough. I figure it's a waste of 100plat, but as you pointed out, not everyone may think so. LordKestrel 14:27, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::Article has been changed. --Draygo Korvan 14:36, 28 April 2006 (CDT) Usefulness of Weaponsmith The weaponsmith has some usefulness considering he can customize PvE weapons for PvP characters. --Draygo Korvan 15:00, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :That may be worth adding to the notes. --Crasher 22:05, 28 April 2006 (CDT) Merging See also Guild Service, where I put a note that it should be merged with this. Since this seems more "necessary", as we want an entry for Guild Lords as an NPC, it seems reasonable to keep this page and get rid of the other one. --JoDiamonds 13:16, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :I would recommend a redirect, actually, because . Seventy.twenty.x.x 13:17, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Switching halls If you buy a service and use another sigil to get a different hall, do you keep the service? --68.142.14.52 16:03, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :To quote an article which should be merged with this one (this one links to it) "Services are purchased from the Guild Lord and will carry over if the guild changes their Hall." (T/ ) 16:38, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Why a separate article? Why is this article not a subsection in guild? —Tanaric 07:50, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :My guess is because it is an actual NPC and not just an option that you access from the guild menu. As an NPC it should be in its own article. --Rainith 20:01, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::Then we should move guild capes out of the guild article, because you create your cape from a Guild Emblemer. And we should remove guild creation, too, since you have to use a guild registrar. We need to remove the whole section on getting a guild hall too, since you do that via the Canthan Ferry Captain. ::I'm all for segregating out information when it's useful to the wiki, but this... well, isn't, and it's against the precedent we've already set. —Tanaric 05:43, 31 July 2006 (CDT) The guild hall services tab is duplicated So... as it has been pointed out the table here is a duplicated of the table Guild Hall#Guild Services. And that table is better... so we should either get rid of the table here... or pull the table to a seprate page (like it was) Giuld Services, and then simply include it in both Guild Hall and Guild Lord (Services) pages (you know inlined). Update If there's "A new build of Guild Wars ... available", you can't add any new services. Instead you'll get the notification as a pop-up window and the Guild Lord hands your money back. ("Guild Lord takes X platinum. Guild Lord hands you X platinum.") Kaede 21:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC)